


The witch’s black cat

by MiaGB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Collars, Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, Jealousy, M/M, Nipple Play, Pet Play, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaGB/pseuds/MiaGB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was not a fan of Halloween. Not at all. But of course his annoying boyfriend had to be super excited about it. He surely expected Pietro to take some revenge for him to promptly ignore that ‘matching costumes’ bullshit…</p>
<p>But he surely did not expect this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The witch’s black cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! (:   
> Here goes the Halloween fanfic I promissed ;)  
> Thanks Alrix for beta-ing this.  
> Enjoy (:

Clint wasn’t surprised when a super excited Tony showed up in the kitchen one morning announcing they would be throwing a Halloween party. No, of course not. Everything was a good excuse for Tony to have a party. The mission went well? We should have a party to celebrate! Is it someone’s birthday? We can’t let it pass without a party! New Year’s Eve? Christmas? Independence Day? Yes, we need to have a party! Just an ordinary day with no reason to have a party? Tony Stark wants a party, so he’ll have one! It seemed obvious that they would have a Halloween party. What surprised Clint was the fact it wasn’t even September yet.

“Who cares, Barton? It’s Halloween! Everybody loves Halloween! Pumpkins everywhere, tons of candy, spooky costumes, sexy costumes… Look at your speedy boyfriend! You should be excited like he is!”

In fact, Pietro seemed very excited with the news. He was smiling widely and winked at Tony when he mentioned his enthusiasm. And Clint, well… Clint was too old for this shit. Halloween stopped being fun when he was a teen. Since then he always had too much to worry and no time to think about costumes nor enthusiasm to go out to as for candy or whatever people did on Halloween. And the party wasn’t a big deal since they lived with Tony let’s-have-a-party Stark. It was going to be like any other, except people were going to go on costumes – have I mentioned Clint had no time to think about costumes?

“Come on, old man!” Pietro said beside him, hitting him lightly on the arm. “It’s going to be fun!”

“Oh yeah, I can’t wait for it. I’m as excited as you are, I just don’t like showing it.”

“Oh Clint, stop being so grumpy!” Natasha added in. Traitor.

“I just can’t see the big deal here! Do you guys realize we are in August?”

“So you guys have enough time to decide your matching costumes! I bet Cap and Bucky here are going as Han Solo and Princess Leia.” Tony pointed, making Steve spit his coffee all over his eggs and Sam start to laugh hysterically.

“Who is Leia?” Bucky asked casually.

“Oh, guys, I’m done with you.” Clint said, finishing his coffee and getting up.

“Hey, don’t get mad! You are coming to the party, aren’t you?” Tony asked.

“Yes! I’m going to your party in two months from now. But now I’m going to worry about more important things, like training.”

“I bet you and speedy are going as Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner!” Stark screamed from the kitchen.

“We surely are!” He screamed back.

.

The days passed and Clint forgot about the whole Halloween thing. He kept his routine and nobody mentioned anything about it. Maybe they realized it was way too soon to be talking about goddamn Halloween. Two weeks later he was lying in bed with Pietro, face buried on the boy’s chest and caressing his back. They had arrived from an exhausting mission and the archer wanted nothing more than just lay down and sleep. He was almost unconscious when Pietro started to speak.

“Hey, old man.” Clint just moaned in response and held his boyfriend tighter. “What costume are you planning on wearing at the Halloween party?”

“Kid… I don’t know what I’ll wear tomorrow, much less on two months from now.”

“A month and a half.” The boy corrected. “We could go with matching costumes.”

“Or we could stop talking and go to sleep.”

“Wanda was suggesting Mad Hatter and the March Hare. I thought it would be fun.”

_Jesus Fucking Christ._ Clint would rather die than wear a Mad Hatter costume. March Hare sounded even worse. Actually, he did have plans on what to wear at the party. He was going as Hawkeye… during his free time. Jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket, easiest costume ever. He didn’t even have to worry about hair and face. It seemed perfect, he wouldn’t have to waste his time worrying about such a silly thing as Halloween costumes. It wasn’t like he didn’t like Halloween… he just wasn’t really a fan.

“Not in a million years I’m dressing up as Mad Hatter.”

“Stark suggested someone to go as Captain America and Bucky Barnes, old school stuff _.” Of course it was Stark._ He always gives the worst ideas. “But Bucky gave him such a death stare I’m too afraid to take the suggestion.”

“Pietro, please. Can we have this conversation when I’m not so tired?”

“Okay. Sleep well then, old man.”

Clint could not even tell what happened next. He was so exhausted he fell asleep after just a few minutes.

.

They never had that conversation Clint promised. Every time Pietro asked about Halloween costumes the man had a different excuse not to talk about it.

“I’ll just take a shower and we can talk about it later.”

“Sorry, Steve is asking for me, we’ll see that later.”

“Pietro, please, I’m training, can we discuss that later?”

He made sure that ‘later’ never came. He wanted to tell Pietro to ask Wanda for matching costumes and leave him alone, but the boy was so excited about it. Clint knew he would be really upset if he said he didn’t want to go with matching costumes – actually, the matching costumes weren’t the problem, the costume itself that made him groan with laziness. He definitely didn’t want to go out to buy a damn costume. He had more relevant stuff to deal with. Instead of saying ‘no’ to the boy, he just kept with the ‘later’ thing. Maybe he would give up eventually.

.

It was already October when Clint thought about the Halloween situation again. Pietro hadn’t given up on the matching costumes thing and kept asking the older about it. It was a cloudy afternoon and Clint had gone out to the park near the Avengers Tower. He enjoyed going out sometimes to breath some air, eat some ice cream in the park, and pet some dogs… Sometimes Pietro went with him. Sometimes he went alone exactly because he needed some time without the annoying boy.

That day he went alone, but the kid wasn’t being a prick, he just stayed to help his sister with her – guess what – costume. Clint was walking down the streets near the Tower when he saw a store selling Halloween stuff. He had seen that same store before, but never considered going in. For some reason he couldn’t explain he decided to give it a chance that day. Maybe if he got a damn costume everybody would stop asking what he was wearing for the party and Pietro would stop asking him for matching costumes.

There were tons of things inside the store: at least twenty different things shaped as pumpkins, another fifteen things shaped as skulls, scary masks, funny masks, fake blood… A short girl with dark hair came in his direction, a sympathetic smile on her face.

“Can I help you, sir? What are you looking for?” She asked.

“I honestly have no idea.”

His eyes run over the things on the store, trying to find something he could use. That was when he saw some classic witch hats. He could wear those. Some normal clothes plus one of those hats would be a good excuse for a wizard costume. Plus no more bothering about that Halloween bullshit. Amazing.

“I’ll have one of those.” He pointed the hats to the girl.

After ten minutes he was arriving at the Tower with his five dollar costume under his arm. Pietro, Wanda and Natasha were sitting on the living room watching something on the television. As soon as he entered the room Natasha spoke:

“Oh, hello Mr. I-don’t-give-a-damn-about-Halloween, what’s that?”

“My Halloween costume. I’m going as a wizard.”

“You know it’s a witch hat, right?” Pietro commented.

“It’s my hat and it’s a wizard hat if I want it to be.”

“Whatever you say, old man.”

He saw Wanda whispering something in the boy’s ear causing a smile to form on his face, but Clint didn’t pay attention and went to the bathroom for a shower.

.

“So…” Clint started. “Do you know what you are wearing for the party?”

They were on Pietro’s bed watching a British TV show. It was almost Halloween. The boy was lying against his chest eating some gummies and sat straight on the bed when the man asked the question. The younger looked at him with a confused look on his face.

“Really?”

“Yeah?! You haven’t talked about costumes since I bought that hat.”

“You were the one complaining about the party. But yes, I know what I’ll wear.”

“And…?”

Pietro gave him a mischievous smile and leaned ahead to whisper in his ear:

“It’s a secret.”

Then the boy lay again on his chest and kept eating his candy.

“Oh! Come on, tell me!”

“I waited a month for you to tell me your costume. You can wait a week to see mine!”

“Don’t use it against me, not fair!”

“Wanda saw this tampon costume on the internet, its genial.”

“Quit joking.”

“Oh no, I’m very serious. I’m totally going as a giant tampon.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you, old man.”

Clint bit him on the ear, making his laugh and try to move away. It turned into a tickle battle and then into a hot make out session. That TV show could wait for later.

.

When the day of the party arrived Clint didn’t see Pietro all day long. During breakfast Wanda said her and the boy would be busy with their costumes, so the archer didn’t expected seeing him anyway. He trained that morning and spent the whole afternoon killing time in his bedroom. Nobody bothered him until evening, when Natasha knocked on his door. She was already dressed for the party. She looked astonishing in her badass pirate costume. Her high heeled leather boots were black and it ended in the middle of her thighs. She was wearing black pants and a white shirt and the sword on her hips looked almost real… actually too real. Sexy and deadly. Very Natasha.

“Get up, loser, let’s go party!”

“Jesus, is it already time?”

He was lying on his stomach, playing old school video games. He seemed to be the only one who was not super excited about that party. He saved the game and got up. The hat he bought at the beginning of the month was forgotten in a corner since then. He took it and put it on his head.

“I’m ready, let’s go.”

Natasha looked at him with an incredulous look for some seconds.

“Jeans and t-shirt? Really?

“Oh, that’s right. I forgot the jacket.”

“You are going to be the worst witch at the party.”

“I’m a wizard!”

“Whatever you say.”

.

When they arrived at Stark’s living room the loud music invaded his ears. At first Clint didn’t see anyone he recognized, but soon he noticed some SHIELD agents he knew. They walked around for some minutes before they saw any of the Avengers. The first one was Wanda. She was wearing some kind of Dark Alice in Wonderland costume, with red dress, black boots and the heaviest make up Clint had ever seen her with. She was talking with Bucky, who was in an incredible Han Solo costume and even had a Chewbacca plush with him – wait, does that mean Steve will be wearing a Princess Leia costume? Jesus, Clint would give anything to see this. And the last one in the group was…

_Holy Fucking Shit._

Pietro. And Clint had never seen him looking so fucking hot before. He was obviously dressed as a black cat and _Jesus Christ_ , are cats supposed to look like this? He was wearing those really short shorts and long black socks that weren’t long enough, so they let a strip of skin show at the top on his thighs. There was a long tail attached to his belt that looked as soft as the cat ears on top of his head. He was wearing a black and very tight T-shirt and some fingerless velvet gloves that ended near his elbows. As if it wasn’t enough to drive Clint absolutely crazy, the look was completed with long black nails, dark eye makeup and _a freaking goddamn collar around his neck_. The archer had to remind himself to breathe.

The boy saw them and smiled. He came on Clint’s direction and _Oh My God_ , are those pointy teeth? How does that even work? He rested his hands on the older’s shoulders and licked his lips before leaning ahead to _freaking meow_ near his ear. He could _not_ be serious. He left a small kiss on his cheek and went back to speak to Wanda and Bucky. Does that kid always moves his hips like that or it’s just that tail moving that it so damn hypnotizing?

“Wow, I would bang that. You are so damn lucky, Barton.” Natasha commented beside him.

Bang that? Clint could fuck that boy against the nearest wall and not give a damn about everyone watching it. For God’s sake, he wouldn’t even mind doing it on stage with Stark commenting it on the microphone. He just wanted to replace that stupid smile on Pietro’s face with moans of his name. He wanted to pull him by that tail and carve his teeth on that provoking strip of skin right under his butt. Honestly, Clint feels like he’s about to have a faith.

He needs a drink. He really needs a drink.

.

Clint was done with that party. If a missile exploded right there during that he would die happy knowing that damn thing had ended. The reason of all his rage had a full name and cat ears. _Pietro Freaking Maximoff was a little shit_. He wouldn’t mind punching the boy in the face once or twice _or fifty-six fucking times_. First thing, he was acting like a prick. Actually, no, he was acting like a cat, which was ten times worse. Pietro hadn’t said a single word to him since the beginning of the party, he just meowed, and purred, and hissed… Every time he came near Clint was to rub his face against him, lick him all over or to scratch his arms with those long nails.

And that costume, Oh God. Pietro wanted to draw Clint’s attention, but of course he dragged much more attention than just his boyfriend’s. The man noticed more than two pairs of hungry eyes over the boy. Of course he couldn’t blame those people. Not with that lustful costume he was wearing. But honestly, he blamed them anyway. He burned with anger every time he saw someone looking at _his_ kid. He wanted to bite on Pietro’s neck and leave a giant purple bruise so everyone would know who he belonged to. Yes, Clint was jealous. He was so fucking jealous he wasn’t even trying to deny it.

He had been at the party for three hours now. He was sitting on a small table with Natasha and Steve – Steve wasn’t dressed as Princess Leia, which was a shame; he was dressed as Luke Skywalker. They were talking about random things and Clint might be a little drunk already. That was when he saw it. Pietro was holding a drink in his hand and talking to an agent Clint haven’t seen before. The guy was wearing a cliché vampire costume and was almost jumping on top of the speedster. Clint wished he had his bow with him so he could so he could pin the guy on the wall with an arrow through his neck. Instead he took a deep breath to calm himself down. Then he got up to walk in their direction. He tapped the agent on the shoulder and politely said:

“Excuse me, please.”

Both he and Pietro stopped to look and Clint. The archer patiently took the drink from the boy’s hands and offered it to the agent.

“Would you mind holding this?” The man shook his head and took the glass. “Thank you.”

Then he pushed Pietro hard against the wall, one hand pinning one of his wrists above his head and the other around his neck. The kid was looking at him surprised, wide eyes. The younger’s breath pace was suddenly a lot faster and he couldn’t tell if it was the surprise or arousal. Clint opened his mouth to say it loud enough so that vampire prick would hear it clearly:

“You are mine, you little shit.”

He attacked Pietro’s mouth, stealing a quick and very much human moan from him. The boy just melted in his arms. He kissed back desperately, burring the fingers of his free hand on Clint’s shirt and pulling him closer. The archer let his tongue run over those pointy teeth and, fuck, they felt so real, how’s that possible? He broke the kiss and took a look on Pietro’s face. He looked breathless and absolutely wonderful. The pink shade on his cheeks worked almost too well with the white of his hair and skin and the black of his clothes and makeup. Clint left a small kiss on his lips before turning to face the agent, who was still looking at them with a shocked look on his face.

“You can keep the drink, but I’ll take this with me.”

He pulled Pietro by the wrist he was still holding to the nearest elevator and smashed the button to his floor. When the door closed he finally let his breath out, knowing he was out of the goddamn party. He then looked back at the boy, who was trapped between him and the wall. Both his hands were now holding on Clint’s shirt and the man could feel those long nails on his chest through the fabric. When the younger noticed his sigh over him he purred and buried his face on Clint’s neck, rubbing his face against his skin. That little shit, still acting like a cat. He wants to play? Well then, Clint was going to play.

When the elevator reached his floor the man pulled Pietro by the ring of the collar, making him scream with surprise. He soon realized it and the scream turned into an indignant meow. Clint dragged the boy like that until they were in his bedroom. Right before pushing the boy to lie down on the bed he lowered his eyes to see the small medal attached to the ring he was holding. There was a small fish on the front side. Clint flipped it on his hand and read on the back side:

_“If found return to Clint Barton”_

_Holy Fucking Shit._ That single detail alone was hotter than the entire costume. Clint wanted to fuck that boy before seeing that medal, but now… The archer pulled him by the collar until his ear touched his lips and whispered:

“I’m going to fuck you so hard the whole Manhattan will hear you meowing.”

He didn’t give time for Pietro to react and pushed him to the bed. Pietro looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before showing his classic smirk. Clint threw his hat away and stripped of his shirt and pants. The boy’s eyes didn’t leave him for a single second, lusting over every inch of skin he was showing. The archer kneeled between Pietro’s open legs wearing only his briefs and leaned ahead just enough to pull the younger’s t-shirt over his head. Then Clint stopped to admire the view. Pietro looked astonishing. Clint had no idea he could look this good with all that black around his eyes. The boy was lying there so beautifully, arms resting beside his head, wide open legs, just waiting to be touched.

So Clint did. He lowered his hands and started to rub Pietro’s stomach exactly like he would do with a cat. He stroked his tummy, and then slid his hands to his sides, tightening the skin between his fingers. The boy was meowing and scratching his arms, trying to bite it every time Clint’s hands came near his face. Then, without any warning, he leaned down and bit one of his nipples hard. Pietro was so into the character he didn’t even scream, he meowed aloud and furiously.

“You have no idea how mad I am with you.” Clint said and moved to bite the other nipple.

The boy made the same sound, arching his back to try to release the tension on the nub. It didn’t stop Clint from pulling it harder and sucking it. He knew how much Pietro enjoyed having his nipples abused. He kept with the biting for a little longer, the speedster’s nails carving on his shoulders. He left an almost apologizing kiss on the bruise nipple before moving away. Pietro was purring, all loose in the sheets. His nipples were a vivid shade of red, bruised and all wet, almost inviting the archer to abuse them a little more.

But Clint didn’t. Instead he held on the ring of the collar again and manhandled the boy until he was lying on his stomach. Pietro tried to crawl away, but the man grabbed him by the tail and pulled him back. He availed of his hands on the younger’s hips to pull his shorts down, not even bothering about opening the zipper. No underwear. Well, it wasn’t a surprise, since the boxers Pietro used to wear were longer than those goddamn shorts. Clint had spent the whole party waiting to bite that strip of skin on top his thighs, but now he had his round butt right in front of him and it was so much better. The urge of carving his teeth on the pale skin came over him and he didn’t fight it. Pietro meowed indignantly once again when he felt the pain on his ass.

Clint moved away to take a look at the work of art he left on the kid’s skin. The mark of his teeth was very clear and it was already starting to turn purple. Yes, beautiful. He loved seeing Pietro with purple marks. It felt like a mark of ownership and after that goddamn party Clint wanted nothing more than to show the world that boy was _his_. He caressed it with his thumb and used it to part his ass cheeks. The man let his finger rub the younger’s hole, making him meow quietly. He leaned down and licked it with the tip of his tongue, stealing a moan from Pietro. A loud human moan that made Clint smile between the boy’s cheeks. He was going to drive Pietro so crazy he will forget about this cat bullshit and be reduced to moans and pleases.

Clint kept going, teasing his entrance with his tongue, applying pressure against it, but not enough to slide into. The younger was shaking, his hands holding tight on the pillow and his hard cock leaking pre cum between his legs. Clint knew how much Pietro was urging to beg him to fuck him already, but the boy didn’t let himself out of his role. The only thing that left his mouth was a mix of purring and meows. When the archer finally let his tongue in Pietro whimpered, moved closer; trying to get more. Yes, Pietro wanted more, but Clint wasn’t up to give him what he wanted. No, not yet. He didn’t give him more than his tongue until he heard a quiet murmur:

“Please.”

Finally. Clint smiled. He let go of Pietro’s ass and hugged him from behind, his chest touching the younger’s sweaty back. He breathed near the boy’s ear, making him bristle. Then he spoke:

“Oh. Now the cat can speak?”

“Please, fuck me.”

“You are being a little shit, I don’t think you deserve getting what you want.”

“You promised.”

“Oh yes, I did. But I’m not in a rush. I can torture you for hours.”

“No, please. Just fuck me.”

“Hum… okay. Since you are asking so nicely. But meow one more time and I’ll fuck you with one single finger for the next forty minutes.”

The threat seemed to work. Pietro behaved well while Clint opened him for his cock. He fucked the boy with one, then two fingers. The speedster was clearly doing his best to contain his sounds. He didn’t let neither feline nor human groans out. He seemed almost cute, his eyes closed, biting his finger to contain his moans and shaking all over. Clint moved him to lie on his back when he already had three fingers up his ass. He couldn’t resist looking at his adorable and astonishing face. Pietro looked good with his costume, but no words could describe how he looked naked with only the socks and the gloves on. His makeup was a little smudgy from rubbing his face against the pillow, but he still looked sexy as fuck with all the black around his eyes. There were also two of his plastic nails missing and Clint mistrusted that thing poking him on the thigh was one of them.

_Aww Gosh_ , he really wanted to fuck that boy. Yeah, he would give him what he asked for. He was behaving well after all. He took his fingers out and smiled when Pietro whimpered with the loss. Clint rolled the condom onto his dick and line up against the boy’s entrance. But he didn’t slide in. He teased his hole until Pietro started to beg.

And then he let his cock in. Pietro felt as good as he looked, as always. He started slowly, teasing Pietro, waiting for him to beg. But the boy didn’t. No, he didn’t beg. He dared meowing. He meowed and Clint got furious. He knew he should take his cock out and torture that little shit. He knew he should fulfil his promise of fingering him for forty long minutes. But now he was already too far gone to do it. And he also knew Pietro realized that and that’s why he dared meowing. _Bastard little shit._ _Fine_ , if he couldn’t make the kid stop, then he would fuck the cat out of him.

His next trust was so hard Pietro screamed in surprise. He started to fuck him in such a frenetic pace he had to be careful not to come too soon. The boy got desperate. He was moaning uncontrollably and burring his nails on Clint’s arms. He felt when one of them unglued, but of course he didn’t give a shit. The texture of the socks felt very pleasant against his butt and thighs as the boy used his legs to try to pull him closer. Pietro was reduced to a mess of moans and pleases, just like Clint wanted him. The man had to do his best not to come more than once. It was a relief when the younger came between their stomachs, desperately and untouched. Clint followed him after two or three trusts.

He collapsed on the bed beside Pietro. The boy hugged him by the waist and hid his face on his chest. None of them bothered taking off the rest of their clothes, nor his remaining plastic nails, much less his makeup – don’t tell Wanda, she would freak out about how bad this is for your skin. Clint was exhausted and he guessed Pietro was too, since he fell asleep before the archer. The older petted his messy white hair for a while before falling asleep too.

.

The next morning Clint woke up with the sun on his face. He turned to see his clock beside the bed. 10:32 A.M, November 1st. _Goodbye Halloween, hello Christmas!_ What? If they can be excited about Halloween in August he can be excited about Christmas in November. Then he looked down to see Pietro with his arms still wrapped around his waist. He was still fast asleep, head resting on the older’s chest. He was a terrible mess. There were only two remaining nails on one of his hands and three on the other. And the makeup, _oh my God_. If he put on a Winter Soldier uniform he would be ready for another costume party. Bucky would be absolutely mad, so… not a good idea. Pietro needed a shower and so did he. But even with all the mess and the eyeliner on his forehead, Pietro still looked gorgeous. There was no way he couldn’t with a face like that.

Clint raised his hand to move the boy’s hair away from his face. That was when the younger moved a little and opened his eyes slowly. He looked up at the archer with his sleepy blue eyes and then buried his face on his chest once again. Clint gave him a small kiss on top of his head.

“Are you still mad at me?” Pietro murmured quietly.

“No.” Clint answered. “I stopped being mad at you when we reached the elevator.”

“So it was all play?”

“Of course, I needed an excuse to bite your ass so hard.” Pietro laughed aloud. “So, why a black cat?”

“Since you didn’t get us matching costumes I got myself a costume to match with yours.”

“You know wizards don’t have cats, right? They have owls.”

“Yes, but every witch has a black cat.”

“I was a wizard!”

“Everybody knows that’s a witch’s hat!”

“It’s my hat and I want it to be a wizard’s hat!”

“Whatever you say, still a witch’s hat.”

“Oh, shut up, come on; let’s have a shower.”

Maybe next year they can have matching costumes. It wasn’t that bad at all. Or maybe Clint will let Pietro deal with his own costume again. You never know how sexy he would manage to look on the next Halloween. That sounded even better.

**Author's Note:**

> So... ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it (:  
> Say hello to me on tumblr: http://tioalberto.tumblr.com/


End file.
